Derptor
The Derptor''' '''was the alias given to a renegade Time Lord, who traveled in a Type 40 TARDIS. She was apparently the universe's "greatest defender", having saved the cosmos thousands of times throughout her long life, supposedly becoming a great legend across the entire universe. Appearance Upon first glance, one would describe Derptor as quite a small pony for her age, only a bit taller than the average teenager. Due to her impaired vision, the mare has to wear glasses for reading. But, due to the ditzy nature of this pony, she usually ends up wearing these glasses all of the time, even if she isn't reading. She gives off a generally nice aura, bright and smiling when talked to. She has a gray coat and light yellow mane, the color of which might remind one of butter. Two wings are at each side of her torso, which extend up to her ears when she is excited. Her caramel eyes may bring a sense of happiness, an all around calming vibe being felt from the pegasus. On her flank is her cutie mark, which is an hourglass similar to some of the clock salesponies in town. Relationships Snipewing : Possible love interest? Collin : Possible love interest? Silver Winterheart : Possible love interest? Wanya : Possible love interest? Toony Wings : Possible love interest? Vee : bffsies 5ever Background Derptor hailed from the planet of Gallifrey, where most (if not all) Time Lords are born. She was said to fight at the front lines of the Time War, though she was known to be a bit clumsy on the battlefield at times. After her active duty, she stole a Type 40 TARDIS while in pursuit of Silver Winterheart, which eventually lead her to Equestria. Since then, she swore to protect the Earth and it's inhabitants. At times, this has proven to be a bit difficult for her, often resorting to violence. The road to peace is a long one, but it's not something that the mare would give up on. Universes Doctor Who This was the first branch, the Derptor that started all of the separate universe shenanigans. She enrolled into the Gallifreyan army at a young age, after finding she was extremely bored and had nothing to do with her life. Unluckily for her, she was put on the front lines of the Time War a few days after enrolling, which went on for about three years. Deciding that she didn't want to fight anymore, the mare went back to her home planet and stole a ride from her new friend, Silver Lining. Derptor traveled in a TARDIS, disguised to look like a blue phone box. My Little Pony After finding Earth in her TARDIS, Equestria was one of the countries that stood out from the rest. It was a lot more peaceful, and the ponies there tended to be more civilized than at home. Though she went all around Equestria, Derptor was often seen in Ponyville more than anywhere else. Homestuck (The RP That Never Was) One day, a group of ponies started by her played a game known as Derptor Quest. Once the game was started a countdown timer was activated, this timer signified when massive meteors would strike Equestria and destroy all life. Derptor and the group escaped the planet by using the game to teleport to an alternate dimension which, through a series of events, eventually gave them all god-like abilities. These god-like versions of themselves were called God Tiers. After achieving these powers a man known as Mr. Glitch arrived in the dimension and slowly started killing and, with the help of a being known as The Gatherer, brainwashing some of the members of this group. Not much was known about what happened in that session, but Derptor seemingly doesn't remember the events of Derptor Quest. Quotes *"Whoops!" *"Oh, sorry." *"Whoopsie daisy!" *"Darn it!" Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Time Lord Category:RPO Universe Category:PVRP Universe Category:Old RP Universe